Player
by zigzagzero
Summary: Shego knew she could never fall for her...Players can't fall in love...can they? Kigo. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Shego sighed as loudly as possible. It has to be the single most boring day at work today. And her boss wasn't making it any better.

"Shego, where is Zita? She's supposed to be cleaning the employee bathrooms." Mr. Drakken would say.

"I have _no_ idea, Mr. D. She's just a rookie." She snorted.

A blond boy ran up to them, then, "Uh, Mr. Manager, Sir! We have a customer in isle 12. She needs help with something!"

"Then why didn't you help her?" Drakken asked stupidly.

"She's, uh, my ex-girlfriend, sir. Things are still kinda awkward." Ron muttered.

Drakken sighed. "Shego?"

The pale woman stood, "Fine." She seethed.

As Shego walked down the store isles, she wondered what the heck a girl was doing in the electronics isles. Usually only boys were there. She shrugged it off though. When the giant 12 came into view, she sighed and closed her eyes in irritation.

"Okay, what d'ya need help with." When she opened her eyes, she was stirred by what she saw.

A red-headed teenage girl? In this isle? Weird.

"I was wondering…which of these games would you get for two ten year old boys?" The girl looked sincerely confused. Perhaps a birthday present?

"Well uh…" Shego scratched the back of her head, "That one's kinda violent…Probably this one here." She unlocked the case and pulled the game down to the red head, who smiled in response.

A very cute smile.

Shego grinned wolfishly.

"I'm Shego." She said, holding out her hand.

"Kim Possible." Kim replied, shaking the taller girls hand.

"Well, Kimmie," Shego smiled, pulling Kim very close to her suddenly, "How about you let me take you out to a movie tonight?"

The teenagers face flushed, "U-um, What?"

"You know. You. Me. Movie."

"I-I….Uh…I should g…go." Kim said, releasing Shego's hand and running off.

'She'll come around.' She thought to herself, and she walked back to the employee lounge.

"How'd it go?" Ron greeted her.

"What do you mean? It was fine. She picked up a game and left."

"How'd she look? Well?"

"She looked good, now go away, retard." Shego hissed.

Ron stumbled away, and shego sat down next to her fellow worked, Zita.

"How _did_ it go, Shego?" She smiled and put a hand on her face.

"I hit on her, and she ran off."

"Ooooh! Shot down!" Zita half shouted.

"No way. She'll come around. I have a good feeling."

"You can't just jump into a girls pants every time you say hello." The teen rolled her eyes.

"I did it to you." Shego shot back.

Zita paused, "But…But, I'm…Look, we're talking about her, not me. Kim possible is pretty straight."

"You know her?"

"Yeah. She's like…barbie heterosexual, dude."

"Yeah, well," Shego snorted,"So was Tara before I ran into her."

"She's a cheerleader."

"So were Tara and Bonnie."

"You better watch out, Shego…"

"I can take care of myself," She stood, and slapped Zita on the shoulder, "But thanks for worrying."

As Shego walked off, she smiled. She knew she could get her hands on this girl.

The raven sighed again. She'd been doing that a lot today. The sun was shining. The clouds weren't anywhere in sight. And the park was filled with happy faces.

Which is exactly why Shego hated it.

A family trip wasn't ever her style.

"Let's play frisbee!" the Weego's said together.

"No." Shego said flatly.

"C'mon, Sis, It's the beach. Let's have fun!" Hego said.

Shego shot a glare at him and sat down next to her mother at a picnic table. The chatted idly for a short time, before something caught Shego's eye. A large set of multi-colored balloons across the park. A child's birthday party. Great. More noise. It seemed only a few people were there. She saw who she recognized to be Ron Stoppable there. Her co-worker. She thought it weird, but ignored it.

"Shego, sweetie, go down to the beach with your brothers and make sure they're okay." Her mom said kindly. Shego groaned in defiance, but got up anyway. She stalked down to the beach, and stared into the water until she saw her twin brothers. They splashed at each other suddenly.

"Hey! No splashing, Wego! I don't want to have to come save you!" She called to them. They shrugged her off.

The water abruptly got stormed into by several kids. Including two twins who looked similar to her own brothers. The coincidence caught her off guard. She sat down on a towel she knew belonged to the Wego's and grumbled to herself.

"Tim! Jim! Be careful! Seriously, guys!" Called a voice into the water. A very familiar voice that Shego wasn't about to forget. She turned her head and scanned the beach until she saw the red-head. Kim Possible. With a smile, she stood.

"Hey, Kimmie! How's it going?" She yelled to the teen. Kim looked, much to her own dismay.

"Oh. Um. Hey." She replied slowly. Shego approached her, and smiled. Kim was wearing a cute, blue bikini. Stripes. Very cute.

"What're you doing here, Cupcake?"

"It's my brother's birthday." She motioned to the other set of boys Shego saw earlier. The older girl nodded.

"I'm here with my family too. But it's been such a bore. Good thing you're here." She grinned maliciously. Kim blushed.

"I…It's nice that you think I'm pretty and all but…"

"Cute." Shego interrupted.

"What?"

"I think you're cute."

"R…right. Well, It's nice and all but I'm not really…I'm not that way." Kim finished.

"Even spaghetti is straight until you heat it up, Kimmie." Shego said, still grinning.

"Look, I'm telling you to lay off." Kim said sternly.

"Where's this coming from? You're not so courageous usually." Shego asked, slightly surprised.

"You don't know me, I'm always courageous." Kim said.

"I like that," Shego smiled again, "It makes the chase more interesting."

"You're pushing your luck. Shego, was it?" Kim took a sip of soda from a can.

"Yep. That's me. But I won't mind if you decided on any nicknames." She said suggestively.

"How about 'you're-way-out-of-your-league'?" Kim said, and held up her soda.

"Wha-" Shego couldn't finish her sentence. Kim poured the entire can of soda down her front. Shego hesitated. Kim smiled innocently. The taller girl chuckled to herself, before walking off.

"Does this mean I won?" Kim yelled after her.

"It's not over yet, Princess!"

Shego walked up the beach once more, to where Mego was waiting.

"DENIED." He said loudly and laughed. Shego punched him.

"Not quite." She muttered.

"_Shego" Kim moaned._

"_Yes, Princess?"_

"_C..Come on…" The teen begged, clutching the sheets beneath her._

"_Come on, what? I don't know what you're talking about." She teased._

"_P-please!"_

"_Please what?"_

"_T-touch me more!" Kim pleaded. Shego grinned evilly, before lowering herself down…_

Her eyes opened. Shego put her hand on her forehead, she was sweating.

A dream?

It was all a dream.

Shego glared at the ceiling and threw a pillow at the wall. She was exceptionally angry. _Why _did she have to wake up from the best dream _ever?_

_I never dream about girls. _She thought to herself. _What's up with me lately?_

She breathed deeply before falling back asleep.

"What? She shot you down again!?" Zita shouted.

"Shhhh!! Shut up!!" Shego hissed, clamping her hands over Zita's mouth. The two had decided to go out for some drinks at a local club. The bouncer stamped Shego's hand as they waltzed in, so they knew Shego was legible to drink.

"How can that girl resist you like that?" Zita muttered. "You've got moves."

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight." Shego said audibly, "I've got my sights set on some one."

Zita glared at the floor.

"I can't believe this. You've fallen for Kim Possible."

"What?! I haven't _fallen_ for anybody!" Shego said defensively.

"That's a lie. You have." Zita said stubbornly.

"No way, Shego doesn't fall for girls. She just sleeps with them and moves on."

"Even players can get played, little miss love-struck." Zita laughed.

Shego glowered at her.

"I just want to get in her pants."

"Whatever." Zita said.

"I need a drink. Find me when you're ready to go." Shego strolled off, heading towards the bar. She quickly asked for a martini.

Before she finished her second drink, Zita found her.

"Shego!"

"What? Are you already ready to go? It's only been-"

"No, Shego, Guess what!"

"What?"

"She's here! Kim is here with her friend Monique!"

"Wh…what?"

"I just saw her! She's over there." Zita pointed. Shego stared at her for a minute before turning around.

"What? You aren't going after her?"

"I will later. I want to finish my drink."

"My god." Zita said awestruck.

Shego glanced at her.

"Shego, _the _shego…is nervous."

"What!? I am NOT nervous!!" Shego stood up and stomped off in Kim's direction. Zita smiled and took a sip of her martini, before the bartender looked at her stamp less hands and took the drink away.

"Hey, Princess!"

Kim closed her eyes in frustration.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No. I come to this place every Saturday. Well. Unless I want to get crazy." Shego smirked. Kim's friend Monique stared at the two of them for a moment, before her gaze rested on Shego.

"Do I know you?" She said.

"Probably." Shego said.

Monique raised an eyebrow, "You okay, girl?" She said to Kim.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just give us a minute?"

"Gotcha." Monique said, before slipping away.

Kim turned and glared at Shego.

"Ouch. What's that for?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Kim said, flustered by the older woman.

"Just give me a chance. C'mon, everybody likes to experiment a little."

"Not me!" Kim said furiously.

"Now," Shego grinned, moving closer to the teen, "You know that isn't true, Cupcake."

"Don't call me that!" Kim glared, but didn't move away from the raven.

"Why?" Shego closed more space between them and put her hands on Kim's waist. Kim flinched slightly, but didn't back away. "You aren't putting up much of a fight, Kimmie." Shego smiled.

"I d-don't know what to do…" Kim said helplessly. Her tone changed very suddenly.

"Just go with it." Shego looked the red-head in the eyes. "You know what that feeling you feel right now is?"

"What?" Kim said.

"It's usually called butterflies." Shego smirked, and moved until her face was an inch away from Kim's. Kim gasped, and half closed her eyes. Her face was flushed. Shego smiled to herself.

_Got you._

Shego pulled away too suddenly for Kim's liking.

"Well, Princess," Shego said hotly, "I've got to go. I'll be seeing you." And the pale girl disappeared into the crowd of people. Monique appeared next to Kim.

"How'd it go?"

"It was…um…it was…" Kim stammered. Monique cocked her brow at Kim's odd behavior. "She's just an interesting character." Kim finished.

"Well?" Zita fished.

"Hook. Line. And sinker." Shego assured. Zita made a pout.

"Then why aren't you two leaving the area?"

Shego hesitated before answering.

"I want her to beg."

Zita made a face.

The dark skinned girl stared at Shego for a moment, before getting up.

"I'm ready to go."


	2. Chapter 2: Hook, Line, and Sinker

Shego slammed her hand down on her alarm. 6 a.m. was too early. She stared out her apartment window for a long while. Then she wiped her brow. She'd had another one of those dreams. It's been two days since she'd last seen Possible. It felt all too long for her. Shego grunted and got out of bed to get ready for work again. Another day, another miserable attempt to pay off college. She pulled on her red vest, over a black t-shirt and torn blue jeans. As she got to work, she found her boss was late again. Probably crying over not having a girlfriend still.

"Hey," Ron greeted her idly, "You look like hell. What's been going down?"

"Nothing." _That's the problem._ She dragged her feet down the aisles until she got to the employee lounge. That little chatterbox Zita seemed to be out today. Another worker was there, though. Some kid named Wade. He was just working here part time until he got through college. The kid was a genius. Shego chose to ignore him while he typed away on his laptop. The keys began to annoy her, but it didn't matter. Today was just one of those days, almost everything would be annoying. Drakken walked into the lounge just then.

"Good morning." He said casually. The few people in the room mumbled in response.

"Oh. Shego?" The blue man suddenly said.

"Hum?" She muttered.

"I'm giving you today off." He said, "Go home or something."

"Wha…" Shego was about to question, but decided that whatever got into her boss, she didn't want to ruin it and stay in this pit all day. She exited the building quickly. Instead of her usual routine of going out and finding a girl to have sex with, Shego made a startling decision. She decided to visit the High school. As she pulled up in her sleek black corvette, the raven realized something.

Her hands were shaking.

"Dammit, stop!" She grabbed one hand with the other while she strolled into the main office.

"Can I help you?" A secretary asked plainly.

"Yeah. I'm here to see somebody. Can I get one of those, uh, Guest passes?" Shego asked stupidly.

The secretary raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here to see Ms. Kim Possible," The tall girl explained, "I promise to keep her in the building."

"Okay," The woman said, pulling out a name tag, "Put your name on this line, and who you're visiting on this one." Shego followed all the directions and rudely left without saying goodbye.

"Okay, Kimmie, Where are you?" Shego said to herself as she roamed the halls. Eventually, she saw a face she recognized.

"You! Hey, girl!" She called, unable to remember the girls name.

"Me?"  
"Yeah, Uh, Who're you again?" Shego said lamely.

"It's Monique."

"Right! Monique, Uh, D'you know where Cup-er, Kim is?"

"She's probably in Gym right now. Why?" The colored girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I have to…." The green skinned girl hesitated. Why exactly was she here? She had nothing to say or do or give to Kim. All she could do was scratch the back of her neck. "Ummm…."

Monique stared at her for a long moment, "Well…Assuming you can't answer that, just go. I figure you're safe enough."

As Shego was about to run off once more, she stopped and asked, "Er…Where's the gym?"

Monique kindly led her there, and neither attempted to chat at all.

"Here we are," She said as they reached the open hallway that lead to the gym doors, "Kim's right in there. The coach should be fine with it if you want to take her out of class or something. Or you could wait. Whatever. See ya, girl."

Shego looked into the window of the door of the gym, trying to spot the red-head.

'_What am I doing?'_ She said to herself, '_Why did I come here?' _The black haired woman ran her hand over the door handle, before pulling it open and stepping inside. Nobody seemed to notice. They were playing what looked like volley ball. The coach was standing by his office, whistle in hand, watching for penalties and such. Shego trotted up to him.

"Hello, Miss, Can I help you?" He said in a bored tone.

"Yeah," Shego said, looking again. She saw Kim this time. She tossed the ball to the other side of the net to serve. Her heart skipped a beat at this. Cute little Kimmie-cub in those adorable shorts and tank top that didn't go over her midriff…

"Miss?"

"Oh! Sorry, Uh," Shego said, broken out of her daze, "Yeah, I gotta see Miss Possible."

"Well, Class will be over in a few minutes. Care to take a seat and watch? Unless it's urgent."

"No, I'll watch." Shego sat down against the brick wall of the gym and watched Kim play. She continually scored, hitting the ball with such force nobody could stop it. The green girl gulped and was grateful that the red-head had never hit her. Towards the end of the unofficial game, Kim circled her side, moving after her serve, and she looked up, her eye catching Shego. She stared at the woman for a moment, before moving back in place. The teen kept stealing confused glances as to why Shego was there. The raven only smiled in response.

The second the bell rang, Kim ran up to Shego.

"What are you doing here?" She gaped.

"I had the day off and decided to come in for a visit."

"You just sort of…dropped by…?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" She said with a smirk. Kim's face went red.

"Yeah, it's okay, but………I have another hour of school left….Home room and all that….." Kim put her hand over her other arm.

"Feh. Duh. We're skipping." Shego snorted.

"What?" Kim asked in disagreement.

"I have a car. We're leaving. Go change." She said to the teen, pointing at her gym clothes.

"I can't skip, I've never…"

"There's a first time for everything, cupcake." Shego purred into Kim's ear. The red-head shivered, before going to the locker room. The pale woman smiled as she watched her little kitten leave. Though she had no idea why she'd come here, she was glad she did.

Shego waited by the door of the locker rooms, and watched every other girl leave.

A familiar blond haired girl walked out.

"Hey, Shego!" Tara winked.

Shego waved her off. Kids.

Shockingly, Bonnie walked by as well. She stopped directly in front of the pale woman.

"Hey,"  
"Hi, Bonnie,"

"You didn't call me back."

Shego Shrugged.

"You know, I had real fun with you. Why don't we do it again?" The brunette offered, putting her hand on Shego's arm. The taller girl removed the teens hand.

"Sorry. I've moved on."

Bonnie glared at her, and stalked off.

Kim stepped out of the locker room just after.

"Hey, Shego." She said.

"Hey, Princess."

"Why'd you waste your day off coming here?"

"….I got bored." She lied quickly.

Kim didn't bother asking why Shego was lying to her. The two exited the building and walked into the parking lot to Shego's corvette.

"This is your car?!" Kim half shouted.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's….rockin…."

Shego smiled.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well….you work at a store….I just didn't think you could afford…"

"My parents are super rich, Cupcake. It was a gift."

"If they're rich, why do you work?"

"I like to earn my own money."

Kim nodded in agreement, though she had no job herself.

"What time do you have to be home, Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"Umm. Around 4:30? Where are we going?"

"We have about an hour and a half then." Shego muttered to herself. That was plenty of time to do what she _wanted _to do. But unfortunately, something within her disagreed. Maybe Zita was right.

'_Maybe I'm falling for her.'_ Shego thought to herself. She turned to her right to steal a glance of Kim, who noticed and smiled at her. The woman blushed, her heart pounded, and her legs went weak.

She cursed herself.

Zita was _right._

"Um. What do you want to do, Kimmie-cub?" She said awkwardly.

"We should go to the mall!" Kim suggested excitedly.

Shego grinned and turned left, to go to Middleton Mall. As they reached their destination, they worked to decide where they wanted to go first. Kim argued that Club Banana would be the best choice, but Shego shrugged her off and said it was way too expensive, but she did shop there when she had the money. Instead, the two walked the open space until they saw somewhere they wanted to go.

"Let's go here!" Kim said grabbing Shego's arm and pulling.

"What? You want to go to Hot Topic? You didn't strike me as the type." Shego said. Of course, she herself occasionally strolled into this store, but Kim? No way.

"I'm not! But they have a few cute things in here. Like hello kitty and Cuddle Buddies!"

"C…Cuddle…Buddies?" Shego snorted and laughed.

"What? They're cute…" Kim pouted. Shego stopped laughing and looked at the red-head.

"Yeah….yeah, they are cute." She said, and patted Kim's head, who grinned and scurried to the plushies.

Shego walked slowly after her, to see Kim holding up some weird animal mixed with another animal.

"Isn't it cute?" She grinned. Shego just looked at her and nodded, not bothering to look at the stuffed animal too closely.

"What's your favorite color, Kimmie?" Shego asked suddenly.

"Huh? It's green." She said. Shego laughed to herself at the irony.

"Mines black." Kim nodded and looked at the plushies again. She seemed suddenly tense.

"You know…Shego…I've only known you a week or two…and…" Kim trailed off, "It feels like I've known you all my life." She finished somberly.

"Then, tell me," Shego leaned into Kim, so her front was against the teens back, "What's wrong, Princess?"

Kim shivered once more, and her face flushed. She looked down.

"C'mon…You can tell me." Shego promised. Kim wiped her eye. The taller woman realized that Kim was trying very hard not to try.

"Come on," Shego said, grabbing Kim's hand and the cuddle buddy. She walked to the counter, Kim in hand, and bought her the plushie. Kim wiped her eye again.

"You didn't have to do that…" She said quietly.

"I wanted to." Shego said firmly as they walked back to the parking lot. They sat down in the car and Shego turned it on to leave.

"You know…I hear a lot about you, Shego." Kim said, looking out the window.

"Really?"

"Yeah."  
"Like what?"

"Like…you're a play girl. You just sleep around with whoever you want."

Shego pondered, "I guess that's true."

Kim hesitated, "Is that what you're trying to do here?"

The car noticeably slowed.

"No." Shego said, her gaze at the road turning to a glare.

"How can I trust you?" Kim said in a sad tone.

"Kimmie…" Shego slowed the car once more, "Look, I…"

"You slept with Bonnie and Tara, right?" Kim seemed to be getting angrier, "Are you just trying to get into the pants of the head cheerleader?"

"No, Kim, of course I'm not-"

"Then what?"

Shego was silent for a minute. She knew Kim was still crying.

"I'm not going to lie to you…That's how it started. And yes, I slept with those two." Kim glared out the window, "But that's not what this is. If all I wanted was to sleep with you, it would've happened by now. And if it hadn't, I wouldn't be here with you. I would've moved on."

"Then what is this, Shego? Why are you doing this?"

Shego stopped the car. She put her forehead against the steering wheel and mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Kim said. She thought she heard something that sounded like…

"I'm in love with you." Shego said, louder this time.

Kim stared at her in disbelief. The pale woman lifted her head to stare back.

"And I am _not _lying." Shego swore, "I have never said anything like that to any girl before."

Kim had stopped crying at this point.

"You're really in love with me?" Shego nodded in response. Her face was flushed this time, as was Kim's.

"I can't….I can't lie to you." Shego said. They just sat there until Shego began to drive again. Kim stared out the windshield, unsure how to respond.

"Turn here." Kim whispered as they neared her house.

Silence.

"Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you…would you be willing to change yourself for me? If I asked you to, would you stop sleeping around with all these girls for me?" Kim asked sheepishly.

"Without hesitation." Shego promised.

They stopped in Kim's driveway and both got out of the car. As they walked to the door, the two stopped.

"Do you want me to?" Shego said quietly.

Kim nodded and looked down, "Yeah…."

Shego put her hands on the sides of Kim's face and pulled her close to her own lips.

"Then I will." Shego whispered, before kissing the teen. Kim kissed back almost immediately. It wasn't heated or hungry, it was passionate. Unlike the boys that Kim had kissed in the past. When they broke apart Shego in took a breath.

"I'd like to see you again, Shego." Kim said, opening her door.

Shego stared after her, "Yeah…I'd like to see you again too, Possible."

Kim walked inside, no longer in sight of Shego, who stood at the door for a few moments before leaving back to her car, unsure if that had even happened.

"You kissed her? What was it like?" Zita asked.

"It was like…like part of me came alive…" Shego smiled, dreaming to herself.

"Wow. You're a huge sap. You really fell hard for this one."

"Yeah…" Shego agreed.

"So you finally admit that you're in love?" Zita pried.

Shego nodded.

"I told her that last night."

"Last night? Heheh, did you get her to sleep with you?"

"Nope. She wants to wait." Shego sighed.

"Wait? That's crazy. Just subdue her and-"

"I'm NOT going to rape her!" Shego glared.

"Fine, fine." The teen held up her hands in defense and apology.

"But man," The black haired girl sighed, "Do I ever want to sleep with her."


	3. Chapter 3: The end

Kim walked out the doors of her school. She immediately recognized the sleek corvette waiting for her in the parking lot. She smiled before running towards it. Shego got out to open Kim's door for her, and they were off.

"How was school?" The woman asked.

"It was terrible. I had a test. But I bet I passed." She replied in triumph.

"I bet you did. What time do you have to be home tonight?"

"My curfew is 9." Kim said, "Why? Something in mind?"

"Yeah. I want to take you to my house." Shego suggested.

"Shego…" Kim warned.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything. I promise." She promised, "So, are you my girlfriend or what?"

Kim thought for a moment.

"Okay, yeah."

"Yes!" Shego smiled to herself. They reached the pale woman's apartment complex, and stepped inside.

"Wow. Nice house…" Kim said, as she looked around.

"You think so?" Shego trotted to the television set, and went through her DVDs. "What do you think of 'The Notebook'?"

"I've never seen it."

Shego's face fell.

"My girlfriend has never seen _The Notebook!?"_

"Yeah..?"

"We are watching it. Right now." Shego turned out all the lights and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her for Kimmie. Kim sat next to her girlfriend and cuddled up to her. Shego rested her head on Kim's.

_If you're a bird I'm a bird._

Shego held Kim's hand at this, and felt Kim smile into her neck.

As the movie progressed, Kim got more and more into it, not realizing how close her and Shego were.

_It's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard. We're gonna have to work at it every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, Forever. You and me, Everyday._

Shego felt Kim's face get wet with tears.

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked up at her name, as Shego pulled her into a kiss and wiped her eyes. The woman laid down, pulling the teenager on top of her.

When the end of the movie finally came, Kim was crying like a baby into Shego's shirt.

"Kimmie-cub, it's okay." Shego cooed.

"That was so sad! It's my n-new favorite movie…" Kim sobbed.

Shego chuckled to herself and stared at the ceiling while she ruffled Kim's hair.

"I love you," She heard abruptly.

"What?"

"I said, I love you." Kim said, looking up at Shego.

Her gaze went soft, "I love you too."

Kim kissed Shego this time, another passionate kiss. They didn't break apart for several seconds. After the it was over, Shego continued to kiss the girl repeatedly, sitting upward so Kim was between her legs.

"She-go-what-are you-doing?" She said in between kisses.

The pale one only continued. Kim put her finger over her lips, to stop her.

"Nuh-uh. Not yet." She said cutely.

"C'mon, please?" Shego begged.

"Nope." Kim said sternly.

Shego knocked her forehead into Kim's and made a face.

"Fine…"

"Good girl!" Kim chirped, and kissed Shego's nose.

_God, She's so cute._

They sat for a long while, only staring at each other.

"Shego?" Kim suddenly said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah?"

"I'm….hungry…" She said, obviously embarrassed.

"Haha. Right. Okay, what do you want to eat?" She answered, laughing.

"Um…surprise me?" Shego stood at this, and headed towards her kitchen.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes. Shego had cooked some spaghetti for Kim.

"So, um," Kim started, "How old are you..?"

Shego glanced at her and laughed to herself.

"I'm 21. You're like 14 right?"

"No! I'm 17!" Kim said defensively.

"Mmmh, right."

More silence.

"Ummm….Shego?" Kim said quietly.

"Yeah, Pumpkin?"

"I…I think I should tell my parents." Shego choked at this, and stood.

"Wh-what? Why?!"

"Because, you know…it's a trust thing…I think they deserve to know when I'm not single anymore." Kim said lamely. The green skinned woman paused at this, and admire how cute Kim was yet again. What would her parents think…Would they approve? And if they didn't what next? The teen watched Shego go through the possibilities in her conflicted mind.

"Hey, it'll be okay. My parents will love me no matter what." She promised.

"Yeah, but will they love _me?"_ Kim paused at this, considering. "Yeah, I thought not."

"Hey, don't talk like that, I'm sure they'll love you." Kim continued doubtfully.

"You're a crappy liar." Kim glared at her girlfriend.

"_Fine…_well….maybe it's best we wait awhile before telling them…" Kim muttered to herself.

"Yeah, I thought so." Shego grumbled.

Kim smiled at her, then.

"Hey," The red-head started, "I love you."

Shego looked at her, "I…I love you too. Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to say it."

Shego smiled.

It was different now, different than it had been with Zita, or Bonnie, or Tara, or any of the other girls she'd seen. This was Kim. This was now, and hopefully the future.

**A/N: Ahh, That was my first fanfic…Sorry if it sucked, especially the ending. I wanted to start a new one already, so it's kind of sappy and fast! Well…I hope at least somebody liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**-Zero**


End file.
